Lovers On The Battlefield
by FeelTheMadness
Summary: Drabbles about my favorite characters from Mortal Kombat X! Kitana and Johnny Cage. I do not own MKX or MK in general! Rated M for the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disnclaimer: I do not own MKX,It belongs to it owner,I just own the plot.**

 **Author Note- The pairing is Johnny Cage and Kitana,don't hate it if you don't like it!**

Johnny absolutly loved to cuddle. 24/4 he would look for someone to cuddle ,Kenshi,Jax,or Takeda. You could say he was a 'cuddle maniac' a as Sonya used to call him.

But most of all,he loved to cuddle with Kitana. Out of them all,Johnny cuddled Kitana the most. She was warm,and small,and could fit in his arms perfectly.

At first,Kitana found it a little bit strange. When she first arrived on earthrealm,she was confused at some terms like 'Ice cream' or 'cinemas' nor things like 'cuddling'.So when she asked Johnny about it,he said:

"...It's a earthrealm tradition. It has to be respected highly" Johnny said. Kitana didn't really saw the point in the tradition,but again,Edenians have weird traditions too. So she went along with it.

Like now.

"You know,everytime we cuddle,you snuggle into my chest. Comfortable in there?" Johnny asked amused. He and Kitana were laying on the leather couch on one of his mansions in Texas. Kitana was snuggled in his arms,dressed in a white tank top,and grey pj's pants Johnny brought for her.

"Oh,shut your mouth Cage. You're the one who wanted to do this in the first place" Kitana growled at him hiding her blushing,unmasked face in his tattoed chuckled.

"True,but don't tell me you don't enjoy it. People tell me I'm the best cuddler" Johnny said proud,Kitana scuffed.

"If only they would say the same thing about your acting" Kitana said.

"Hey! My acting is perfect!" Johnny said "If I wasn't a good actor,I wouldn't be able to convince you cuddling is a tradition!" Oh shit.

 _._

"What?" Kitana said and sat up from the comfortable position.

"Shit..." Johnny standed up as well. He expected Kitana to be more angry,yell at him,punch him,slay him with her blade-fan..but she was surprisingly calm.

"So,is it not an earthrealm tradition?" Kitana asked confused arching her perfect shaped sighed and lean on the couch.

"No..I just wanted to cuddle with you,that's all. I'm sorry" Johnny said and looked down.

Kitans sighed and sat on Johnny's lap.

"If it's so important for you,you could've just asked me" Kitana said and snuggled in his neck. Johnny's eyes winded a little but held Kitana close to him.

"You're not angry?" Johnny asked surprised.

"Well,I don't like the fact you lied to me..but mother always said that,if you love somebody you accept them with their goods and with their bads. So if you accept me,I'll accept you too" Kitana said.

"Yeah,I suppose that's true" Johnny said smiling.

They were,the cuddle couple.

 **A/N:So this was my first Johnny x Kitana drabble! Tell me what you think and if you have suggestions!**

 **4 reviews for more drabbles!**


	2. Kitten

"No,really,touch it!"

"Take that monstrous creature away from me!"

"First of all,rude! second of all,her name is princess!"

"...Why would you name the creature like this?"

"Babe,it's just a cat!"

It all started when Johnny brought home this,this..Kitana didn't even knew how to call it. It white furr, and big eyes that started in her soul..Kitana cringed.

"Why would you bring this animal here?" Kitana asked her boyfriend. And gave the white feline a venomous glare.

"What,a guy can't bring his girl some gifts?" Johnny asked smirking "really babe,just touch it! She's adorable!" Johnny said and caught Kitana by the wrist bringing her close to the feline.

"No,No, nononono!" Kitana said and tried to back away but Johnny's grip was too strong. Johnny laughed and placed Kitana's hand on the small kittens head. Kitana gulped and stood still,not making a movement,Johnny was wondering if she was still breathing. Then it hit him.

"Don't tell me..you're afraid of this little kitty,isn't?" Johnny said chuckling. Kitana shot him a murderous glare making him gulp. "Babe,it is nothing to be afraid of! It's just a cat! Don't edenians have cats or anything?" Johnny asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes,indeed we do"

"Cool! what kind?"

"Lions"

"Oh" Johnny said surprised..he couldn't deny that having a lion as a pet would be cool. "Well,babe,this cat is just like a lion. They are both felines,have fangs,blah,blah,blah! So,come on,caress her a bit" Johnny said and placed the little kitten into Kitana's lap.

Kitana took a big breath and relaxed. She slowly patted the small feline and it started to purr. Kitana let a small smile appear on her beautiful face,but gasped when the little kitten climbed on her right shoulder,where it was currently resting.

"See? Not so bad" Johnny said and hugged her from behind.

"Indeed,you were right. But we have to change her name" Kitana said.

"What?! But baaabe!" Johnny whined and hugged her closer making Kitana giggle "I like Princess! Let's keep it!" Johnny said.

"No,Johnny"

"But what if-"

"No,Johnny"

"But only-"

"No"

"B-"

" ." Kitana said and carassed his hair earning a pleased sigh from him.

"Well,what do you say we name her?" Johnny asked and layed better on the king sized bed.

"We could name her Luna" Kitana suggested.

Johnny nodded liking the name.

"Luna..sounds good to me". Johnny said and kissed Kitana on the cheek. "Sooo...can we get more cats then?"

"Don't kid yourself,Cage" Kitana said smirking.

"Yes,ma'm. "

Hey! Sorry it was so short! please R/R! also thank you guys so much for reviewing so far and don't be shy if you have suggestions!


End file.
